Harry Potter and The Bonds of Punishment
by Bunny Girl Nox
Summary: You've read all those cliché 'Harry gets sent to Azkaban on false charges' fics, right? You've seen how easily people can betray him and how easily Harry can be an asshole... But, what about a twist? What if Azkaban happened, Harry hates everyone, but it backfires? Slightly strong Harry Harem fic, because I'm a girl who thinks Harry deserves a lot of loving. Fem RON!
1. Time changes everyone

_Hello everyone. I'm Bunny Girl Nox and I've decided to make my very first Harry Potter fan fiction. I have watched all the movies, but unfortunately, I failed to read any of JK's books._

_Please forgive me if I'm inconsistent in some areas (Feel free to point them out too so I can fix them). I have read a lot of HP stories on this site and I can only hope that's enough to make an entertaining story. Admittedly, I know very little spells and potions. If anyone is willing to assist, please leave me a review thanks._

_Also, I want to thank a friend for giving me this idea to use. The story is dedicated to her._

_Now to the story itself, the concept has been done a million times. At first, I did want to start making a cliché 'Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for doing whatever' story, where Harry is innocent and a lot of Weasley bashing, Ministry bashing and Dumbledore bashing would ensue. But my friend's idea took me by surprise, and it was really an interesting twist to the age old tale of a super powered Harry Potter betrayal fan fiction story._

_I do not like Ron (in fact, I hate his character), but I feel like I could use that dislike to my advantage without feeling like a bitch._

_If you're still wondering, this story WILL have bashing of some characters (I know it's overused, but it has a twist to it). Harry will be strong in this fic as well (I just LOVE a strong Harry) but will not be overpowering or evil._

_If at all there are still some things you need clarified, please feel free to let me know. _

XXXXXXXX

**Time changes everyone.**

In a small apartment building, a boy woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He got out of bed, looked around at his shoddy surrounding, and began to prepare for the day.

It was routine for Harry. In a sense, he always felt on edge ever since the 'incident' a few years ago, where he had been convicted of killing six witches.

He hadn't known how to react. One moment, the headmaster praised his efforts in defeating the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, saving Ginny Weasley's life in the process. The next thing he knew - the next week in fact - he was being charged with murder by the Ministry of Magic.

Of course, he and everyone who knew him were shocked when Aurorers came into school grounds and demanded his cooperation or swift termination.

Dumbledore had been surprised himself, asking questions to the man in charge of the group. Harry would never forget the disappointing gaze from his then headmaster for as long as he lived. He let them drag him away from Hogwarts; it wasn't in his nature to fight authority anyway.

He was to be put on trial. The Ministry were not taking any chances of even giving him a probationary period. Even if he pleaded innocent countless times, he was locked in a jail cell that was specifically design to keep him in.

Before the trial even began, Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys were on his side. They constantly visited the cell he was locked in, conversing heartedly with him. Harry knew they were worried, and their constant visits were a means to keep him calm and let him know that he still had people who believed he was innocent.

On the day of the trial, everyone was prepared for what would transpire. News reporters flocked the outskirts of the ministry chambers, desperate to be the first to get a scoop of The-Boy-Who-Lived paying for crimes that were unforgivable. Many were sceptical though. Some knew of Harry's character. It seemed very hard to picture the kind boy to be a blood-thirsty murderer of six witches.

Scepticism intensified when the trial began. The prosecutor made a show of labelling Harry as a master of deception, visaging himself as an innocent boy but being truly a heartless tyrant. The Weasleys made their disagreements known, shouting curses at the prosecutor for even insinuating that Harry was evil. Minister Fudge had to, on more than one occasion, call for order.

Evidence of the incident, via video, was provided. Most in the courtroom could only look on in horror as they watched a twelve-year-old Harry cast the killing curse on six girls in a unknown location, who were running for their lives but died in the end.

Harry was shocked himself. He couldn't believe it. The person in the video certainly had his looks, but the evil smile heavily contrasted to his timid demeanour.

Some in the Ministry were far from convinced, and Dumbledore pointed out that the person in the video could easily have been an imposter. He elected to put Harry under the veritaserum, ensuring that the truth would be told at any interval.

The ministry agreed, and Harry found himself taking sips of water, with an added dosage of something odd. He was put on the spot. He could feel himself losing touch with reality. He was asked a few innocent questions by the prosecutor to confirm that the serum was taking affect. Once he fell under the truth drug completely, the prosecutor immediately began with the intended inquiries.

"Mr. Potter, were you at the location that the video indicates at the time of the murders?"

"... Yes."

It was as if time stopped. There were gasp all around the courtroom. Even Dumbledore could not keep his shock in check as he heard Harry's confession.

"Okay," the prosecutor continued, "Did you murder the six girls?"

"Yes." Harry said dispassionately.

Most couldn't discern what they were hearing. The people who knew Harry personally were left speechless by his words. Molly Weasley had already fainted. Arthur gulped air like a fish in the desert as he held his wife. Ginny...poor Ginny, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

"T-This...This can't be right!" Ron sputtered, surprising the courtroom.

The prosecutor wasn't obligated to talk to people not involved in the case, but seeing an opportunity, he decided to. "After the video footage we witnessed _and_ Mr. Potter's word-of-mouth, you still choose to question our evidence?"

Put on the spot, Ron was flustered, but he spoke out anyway. "I know Harry! He saved my sister's life. There has to be a mistake somewhere!"

"Mr Weasley," Minister Fudge began, shaking his head, "I do apologise for this, my dear boy, but evidence is clear and Harry's confession solidifies his involvement in the case."

"Was anyone with him on this day, December the fifth?" The prosecutor questioned, directing his gaze to the uncomfortable and torn Weasley family.

"He was supposed to be at the Dursleys, his caretakers, if you could call it that," Arthur begrudgingly supplied.

"I see." The prosecutor directed his gaze to a young Potter, who was still under the influence of the truth serum, "Were you at the Dursley residence on December fifth?"

"... In the beginning, but I used their neglect and snuck out of the house."

"Where did you go to?"

"The park, underground sewers."

"Who took this video? It seems to be done by a muggle phone." The prosecutor noticed.

"A servant of Voldemort. I don't know his name."

The gasps and flinches were more prominent.

"Servant of Voldemort?!" Fudge babbled, flinching himself. "Why would there still be anyone who supports a man who has been long since dead?"

"Because Voldemort is alive and I've joined him."

Dead silence.

After gathering himself, Minister Fudge analysed what he just heard. Since Harry was under a truth drug, everything he was speaking _must_ have been the truth.

Which brought on _huge_ problems for the wizarding world. The Minister knew he could not denounce Harry's claim of Voldemort existing, because that would denounce Harry's confession to murder as well. But, something still didn't seem right.

"Did you see Voldemort at any given time?" Fudge asked.

"No, I was told that he has returned." Harry admitted.

"You bastard!" Ron spat, livid with what he was hearing. "How could you do this to us?! We've been there for you all this time!"

"Because I could," Harry nonchalantly stated.

"Calm yourself, Mr Weasley," Fudge said. He directed his gaze back to Harry and decided to continue with the important subject. "How are you certain that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned if you've never seen him?"

"He communicated with me."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"That is not an answer, Potter!" Professor McGonagall, who had had enough of Harry's betrayal, said spitefully.

People in the courtroom were still processing everything. Dumbledore had been trying to see if there was a way to salvage the situation and perhaps get Harry a lighter sentence, one which didn't involve Azkaban. But it was hopeless. The boy would have to pay, and the fight against the Dark Arts would be crippled if not finished. It saddened the old wizard, but Harry needed to face justice.

"It's fine," Fudge said, already figuring out what Harry must have been getting at. "You must have been tricked, Mr. Potter, by someone who was posing as the Dark Lord."

"..."

"There is no choice in the matter then. For the murdering of six innocent witches, You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. May Merlin save your soul."

"You're dead to me, you hear me, Potter?!" Ron snarled. "Rot on hell, you bloody monster!"

The aurorers hauled him away. In his trance like state, Harry barely noticed Ron's hate-filled glare and Hermione's heartbroken sobs. The rest of the Weasley family were silent. Ginny's eyes frantically searched his, silently begging to know why he would do this to them. Harry could note desperation and denial in her gaze.

However, the rest of the Weasleys were not so confused. They had disappointed and angered looks, although Fred and George seemed to be still in a state of bewilderment.

Harry tried to move his lips. He tried to mouth out that he was innocent, that the truth serum was a lie, a farce; he tried to tell them it wasn't him talking. But nothing came. His body was numb as he was taken away.

From then on, he spent one years in Azkaban, enduring Dementors and their nightmarish abilities. It was hell on Earth for him, and he found himself on more than one occasion thinking of death as a reprieve from the emotional trauma. His friends had turned their backs on him. Dumbledore visited a few times, but it wasn't for reassurance.

"We're all disappointed in you, Harry. You betrayed everyone around you for such petty reasons," Dumbledore once said.

Harry told him that he didn't kill the witches, that it was all lies, but that seemed to make things worse.

"Lying won't help you now, I'm afraid. The Weasley family are quite upset with you, provided it is justified. How could you, Harry? You had such promise."

That's when Harry realised something important. Dumbledore didn't care about his reasons. In fact, now that Harry thought about, Dumbledore was more upset that he lost him as a weapon against Voldemort more than anything else. It staggered Harry, to think that he didn't even matter as a person anymore. Did he ever?

From then on, Harry knew that most thought of him as a tool. The moment he supposedly slipped up, they betrayed him without a second thought.

He spent his year in Azkaban trying to figure out who framed him for the murders, and how did that person control him to say the things he said? It wasn't easy keeping sane, thanks to the Dementors, it was damn near impossible, but he remained strong.

Then _that_ day came.

He was in his cell, trying not to think too much on how slender his frame had become, when someone visited him.

"Hello, Harry," the voice had said.

Harry looked up, only to see a man with a rat face on the other side of the cell.

The man cackled maniacally, sending Harry completely on edge. "Master has sent me to collect your blood," he produced a small dagger in his left hand and a wand on his right. "It will only take a second, just a little blood."

Harry was forcibly pulled to the bars, providing the rat man with an opportunity to grab his right hand.

The man swiftly made a shallow cut across Harry's arm, forcing a scream out of the teen, and put the collected liquid in a vile. He pulled away quickly, providing Harry with enough room to scramble back.

Rat man peered at Harry, who was hunched at the back wall. "Yes, Master would love this. Thank you, Harry. Voldemort would appreciate it."

Harry's eye widened when he heard that.

"After tricking the wizarding world of your falsehood, my Master found an engenius way to make himself whole again," Peter snickered. "This world shall know true order when Master rules it. It would be wonderful. Yes, beautiful."

The rat man left a shocked Harry in the corner of his cell. He was mildly surprised that the Dementors did not attack the intruder, but considering what power Voldemort might have been hiding, Harry wasn't above thinking that Voldemort had control over them.

After confirming his innocence, Harry tried to appeal to Dumbledore in all his visits. But the old man would hear nothing of it.

It would be three months in Azkaban that Harry would discover, by accident, that he _still_ had has magic intact. In fact, he could use magic without the need of a wand. But he was mindful to limit the use of it. For some reason, it attracted Dementors every time, and they would show him his worst of nightmares. But when he had ample opportunity, Harry found himself enduring self-training, discovering old and new magic.

The end of his first year wasn't much better; it was just dull and stressful. His body had lost even more mass that he often found it difficult to focus on anything. Emotionally, he was very much stable, not content, but stable. The Dementors really did a number on his psyche, but his sheer will to escape the prison and put a final stop to Voldemort outweighed any sense of dread and mind scarring.

He wouldn't be as dumb as to put his trust in people. This wasn't about _them_ anymore; it wasn't about what _they_ wanted. No, it was about what HE wanted, and that was to avenge his parent's killer. It was purely for closure, nothing more. But first, _how_ to get out of here!

In the beginning of his second year, he was all about running out of options of escaping, until it was done for him.

"Hurry, get him out of there!"

Harry looked up, noticing that there were a few aurorers outside his cage. One opened the door, and Dumbledore was swift to enter.

"Harry?" He called tentatively.

Harry wasn't responsive to the old wizard. He just stared dazedly ahead of him.

Dumbledore bit back a sigh. Harry looked terrible. The rags he used for clothes looked very dirty and un-kept, his form looked thin and sickly, and his eyes..._nothing_.

Harry had been prepared for days when he would get visitors. He feigned psychotic behaviour, just enough to full anyone thinking by some chance, Azkaban might have _not_ made him lose his mind. It wasn't to play on their guilt _when_ the day came that his innocence was proven. It was a means to get their guard down, so that maybe if they slipped up, he could get out of this hellhole.

So it was a shock to his system when Dumbledore announced his innocence _had been_ proven. A revived Voldemort invaded the Ministry and boasted on the fact that the world that was supposed to protect the Boy-Who-Lived, ended up betraying him. He gloated on being the one to frame Harry by cloaking his image in an illusion and casting the killing curse on the six witches as 'Harry Potter', using his little connection to Harry to manipulate how he answered their questions. The veritaserum weakened Harry's mind, and Voldemort jumped at the chance to control as little as he could of Harry's answers at the right moment.

The Dark Lord promptly left the Ministry with praise, thanking them for making his job much easier than before.

It definitely shocked everyone who knew the real Potter. And most realised that it was far too late to take back what's been done to an innocent child.

When Harry had been given a pardon and an official apology from the Ministry, he didn't bother listening to his 'friends'' constant apologies. He apparated out of the vicinity without so much as a word or wand, shocking everyone in the process - never to be seen again.

Now here he was, in an apartment. It wasn't close to any of his former allies' location, but it was at an adequate area that always kept in loop with day to day affairs in the wizarding world.

It was pretty easy disguising himself as a normal civilian. His new abilities provided him with mysterious capabilities. So far, the magic was only limited to his experience. There was little he could do without full knowledge of what kind of power he had. He was limited to elemental manipulation, physical manipulation, along with strong illusion magic, added was the ability to 'jump' from one place to another so long as he wished.

Money wasn't a problem. Gringotts had employees who kept private affairs as they were. Even when the goblins knew of his identity, they never questioned his motives. But Harry wasn't quick to use so much money in the bank. He took only what was needed.

He looked at his surroundings again. It had been almost two years since he escaped the clutches of the Ministry and Dumbledore, but there was still a massive manhunt for him.

Of course there was, he mentally scoffed. They needed him. Voldemort had been particularly active throughout the time of his disappearance. Spain had fallen to legions of Death Eaters and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before Voldy targeted France and then Britain.

He needed to wait though. He had been planning action for a long time. The moment he knew of Voldemort's whereabouts, he was going to enact his revenge.

And his so called friend? Well, they'd obviously made attempts to talk to him in the past, asking people for his location, sending messages using owls. The last part was particularly annoying. No matter where he went, those infuriating creatures could find him, and there had been many letters of apologies, excuses and gifts, not only from Hermione and the Weasleys, but from Dumbledore, the Ministry and a lot of people he never knew before.

He answered only one, Ginny's, telling her to inform everyone to never write to him again, or they would be consequences. Of course they never listened, and used that reply as incentive to send more messages.

Harry wasn't the same tool he used to be. He would make good on his threat and after forcing himself to read a letter from Ron, he felt inclined to use the Weasley as an example to everyone else.

_'Dear Harry_

_This is probably the hundredth time I've written to you. But I really wanted you to know that we're sorry, I'm sorry. I'm your best friend, I should have known better. Can you really blame me though? The evidence was too hard to ignore. I admit that I made the mistake of believing any of that crap, but you have to understand that it wasn't easy for any of us, Mate._

_'Mione's kicking herself every day. It's pretty hard for us to be in relationship. If you read any of the other letters, then you'd know 'Mione and I started dating a few months ago. It's difficult though, because you aren't here. It's particularly hard for her - you know that damn pride of hers. She wrote to you a lot, but ever since the letter you wrote Ginny, 'Mione's been scared to interfere with your live - but I can see she really misses you and wishes things could be different._

_I know I shouldn't be talking to you again, you made it pretty clear how much you hate us for what we did, but we all miss you, Harry. The guilt just eats at us, and I don't think any of us will be the same ever again. I just hope you can find it in you to give us a chance. Seriously, stop being a pussy and just come beat me up already._

_You best pal_

_Ron'_

And how did Harry reply to such a plea, by sending a little hex to Mr Open-My-Mouth-Before-I-Think. And in little than a week, he received another Weasley letter, this time from Author himself.

_'Dear Harry_

_Hello, dear boy, I hope you're enjoying wherever you are. Since I know you didn't want us to write to you again, I'll only make this brief. Please, Harry, turn Ron back._

_It has been chaos these past days. Molly is angry and beside herself at Ron's condition, but she doesn't have the heart to take that anger out on you, she feels bad enough as it is. _

_We've tried everything to lift the curse, but nothing happens. I have no idea why you did decide to turn Ron into a living, breathing girl, but I've never seen Ron so shaken before. Actually, I've never seen such raw magic before. You literally stripped him of his manhood in one night. Please, Harry, Ron has problems with emotionally dealing with situations, I'm sure you already know that yourself, given you've been friends for two years._

_The family is having trouble adjusting to it. Ron's relationship with Hermione couldn't be any worse. They argue more than ever, and it seems that they're taking out their frustration of not communicating with you on each other. It's a bloody mess, if I may be so blunt. Those poor kids' relationship is in tatters. I do not blame you for your anger, but they are different ways to deal with it._

_Please, Harry, if there is any part of the boy I grew to love as a son in there, grant a regretful old man this last request. You will never be bothered by us again. I swear it._

_Sincerely_

_Arthur Weasley'_

Harry could have cursed Arthur; he could have sent hate-mail to the Weasleys, telling them to shove their requests up their arses. But...he didn't. He actually felt torn by his decision. But one look at what he had been through, all the pain he had to endure, and he just settled for ignoring Arthur's plea. That had been almost two years ago.

They never wrote to him again. Although some part of him was guilty for putting the Weasley family through so much heartache, another part of him felt justified. It was necessary in the end; they needed to stop thinking he would ever forgive any of them.

Knocking on his front door cut off his musings. Harry stood rigid in the lounge. It could have easily been the landlord looking for pay. But for some reason, Harry was having a bad feeling. He cautiously walked to the door and peaked through his peephole.

"Who is it?" He questioned tersely.

"Friend of the landlord. Your rent is overdue," a female voice said from the other side.

Harry raised an eyebrow. She was right, but his senses kept alerting him to danger. His sense weren't _always_ right, but Harry learnt the hard way that trust is earned, not given.

"Where is the landlord?" Harry continued his questioning.

"Away on business. Look, if you're trying to skip out on me, it's not going to work," the lady yelled.

Quickly glamouring himself to look like an adult, Harry opened the door.

The girl on the other side looked to be around his age, fifteen. And he noted how her long red hair contrasted to her pale skin. She wore a purple blouse with a black skirt and leggings. She looked very pretty, if Harry had to be honest.

Something else was...off. There was a vague familiarity in staring at her, and Harry _never_ liked that inkling. He had made sure to cut himself from his former friends two years ago. A lot could change at the time, but...

"You can drop the glamour now, Harry. We come in peace."

Harry felt like someone punched him. There was another person behind the girl. The fact that he hadn't noticed until it was too late spoke volumes of how far he still had to go in mastering wards.

Now to the person who saw through his disguise. It was the same gentle voice he remembered all those years ago and only one person would keep such composure in front of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Albus," Harry struggled not to hiss. He would have never suspected to be found out so quickly, but it was happening now.

"It's good to see you again, Harry. May we come in to talk?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

Harry glared at him. "It isn't as if I have much choice on the matter. How many aurorers are waiting for me?"

"None, I assure you."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I understand if you don't, but no one else knows of your current location besides me and this fair lady here." Albus promised.

Harry glanced at the girl. What was it about her that was so...

"May we come in please?" Dumbledore repeated, cutting Harry's thoughts.

Harry grumbled under his breath and went further into his home, leaving the door open.

Dumbledore took the hint and ushered the female in along with himself.

Harry dropped his glamour charm and flopped on his couch. He would have tried to apparate out of the area, but this had been the best place to live in for such a long time. Besides, he was tired of running. It didn't mean he would just sit by and let Dumbledore manipulate him again.

Dumbledore and the girl took seats opposite to him.

"You don't work for the landlord, do you?" Harry questioned the girl, which was more of a statement.

The girl sputtered. "Uhh, no, I needed to get you to open the door...sorry."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, firstly," Dumbledore began, "on behalf of Hogwarts and myself, I'd like to apologise for all the wrong done to you."

"... Is that it?"

"No...there's mo-"

"How did you find me?"

"As luck would have it, I spotted you at the markets a few days ago. As good as your charm is, I could see through it. I apologise, but I followed you while concealing my own magic and looking out for any wards you may have created."

"I see... Bullocks."

"I also came to extent your teaching in Hogwarts."

"You're joking, yes, you _must_ be joking."

"Actually, I'm quite serious. Your education was haulted-"

"Thanks to the lot of you!"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their tinkle. "Yes, it was quite unfortunate."

Harry couldn't stand the sight of the old wizard. A few years ago, he would have fought for Dumbledore to the death, but now, he was disgusted to even think such decisions.

"I'm not going back, old man. If this is about Voldemort, that's my business now, not yours."

"But Harry, you _need_ training in fighting against the Dark Arts."

"And you _need_ to understand that I'm not taking anything from you or anyone else. I'll deal with Voldy my own way."

"You're still a child, Harry. You're not ready to deal with Voldemort yet."

"...Like I was _ready_ for Azkaban?"

That stopped Dumbledore in his tracks. Realising that the situation was becoming unsalvageable, Dumbledore had no choice but to change tactics. "I really didn't want to do this, Harry, but you've left me little choice. You have to come to Hogwarts."

"No, I don't."

"You have been put in the register as a student again. Because of this, Hogwarts has an obligation to make sure that scholars complete their years."

Harry had enough of the charade. "Come of it, Albus. You just don't want to lose your little weapon. All you're giving me is excuses to be under your watchful eye."

Dumbledore gave a disappointed sigh. "I wish you'd give me a little more credit-"

"In your dreams. You're worse than Voldemort. At least I knew he was a bad guy."

Dumbledore sighed again, it was fruitless sugar coating anything. "I'm really sorry that you feel that way. I made a terrible error in judgement and I cannot fault your contempt. However, coming back to school isn't as vague as you make it sound. It is prudent that you do so."

"What is your fixation with me and that school?" Harry's puzzled stare turned into a peer. "I see, hiding you intentions again, Albus?"

It was not a good day for Albus Dumbledore. For one, finding out that Harry Potter was alive and wanted nothing to do with him was sad in itself, but the other...more pressing issue.

"Very well, it isn't for me you're coming back to Hogwarts for, but yourself. You will be given immersive training by the best aurorers the Ministry can approve of, aiding you in your bid to put a stop to Voldemort. After that, you may live your life as you see fit. But Harry, you're only fifteen. Under law, you must be looked after by a guardian or one will be assigned to you."

"That is, if I'm captured and forced to comply," Harry challenged.

Dumbledore put his hands up in the air. "I am not here to force you to do that."

"Then why the hell are you here?! Stop dodging my questions!"

Dumbledore decided to cut to the chase, lest he made Harry much angrier than he was. "Because you have been put back as a student of Hogwarts, the school has linked your magical life force to itself. When the school year begins, you _will_ have to go back as a student. It is for the students' protection and to ensure that they do not miss in anything Hogwarts has to offer them."

Harry sat there, trying hard to process everything he had just heard. As if Dumbledore couldn't have made things worse for himself, now the old geezer was forcing him to go back. And Harry was sure Albus wasn't bluffing too. But that only meant one thing.

"All those two years I've been at Hogwarts, was because I was forced to by the school?"

"No, dear no!" Dumbledore defended. "You came there of your own free will, but that trait was necessary to make sure children never bunked classes. We needed future witches and wizards to be attentive when it came to learning."

Harry gritted his teeth. "How do I break it?"

Dumbledore caressed his beard. "The only way to _break_ it is by completing your schooling. Since you've missed three years, you will immediately enter into your fifth year and will be given private tutors to help you catch up with what you missed."

Harry really wanted to swear at Dumbledore, but there wasn't any point. It seemed that magic had _again_ found some way to screw with him. All he could do was sit there and spew in his own anger.

The girl had been quiet throughout the duo's conversation and Harry realised that she'd been doing a good job of not keeping eye contact with him.

"Who is she?" Harry demanded. Dumbledore always had reason for what he did, and the girl was definitely one of them.

Albus seemed surprised at Harry's outburst. He glanced at the girl and then back at the young Potter before saying: "Well, yes, that would be the second reason you are needed at Hogwarts."

Second reason? What did a stupid redhead have to do with him?

Wait...

Redhead.

Harry turned his gaze to the girl again. She seemed flustered at his attention - she squirmed a bit too - but Harry wasn't staring at her beauty, no, it was for something else.

And there it was.

"Ron?" Harry inquired.

"Hehe, hey, Mate," the girl nervously chuckled.

Harry would have gaped like a camel if it had been three years ago. All he did was level a hard look to his former best friend. "I knew I recognised you from somewhere. Even as a girl, your ugly traits haven't left that much, neh Weasley?"

Okay, he was lying. Ron was, dare he say it, beautiful as a girl. That's what shocked Harry so much. He knew the hex that he thought up and put Ron under was supposed to turn him into the opposite sex, but that's as far as Harry knew. Although he could use _really _powerful magic, he still didn't have full control or knowledge of their capabilities. Sure, he knew what the initial spell or potion would do, but not the side-effects.

"Ouch, I guess I had that coming," Ron said.

"Not nearly enough," Harry spat.

Ron grimaced and looked away. Seeing Harry's anger up close was a different experience from being hexed by it.

Harry turned to Dumbledore again. "So is that why you brought Ron here? So I could turn him back into an asshole?"

Dumbledore noted Harry's choice of words, wisely deciding not to comment on them. "That would be very much appreciated. I think two years is enough as punishment."

"Well, you thought wrong. The curse stays. It's permanent."

Dumbledore's calm visage faltered. "Surely you jest, Harry. Magic such as this should not be permanent. It is impossible."

"Yeah, look, I know I messed up," Ron sputtered, "but you can't seriously tell me that I'm a girl for the rest of my life!"

Harry ignored Ron. "You're out of luck, Albus. You're not using me ever again."

Dumbledore was saddened to hear such venom come from a boy who used to look up to him. "Harry, as much as I hate to say this, you have no choice but to turn Ron back."

"If I don't?" Harry nonchalantly asked.

Albus sighed and stood on his two feet. He went to the middle of the living room, carefully casting a spell as he did so. "Ostendemus autem quod est vinculum."

There was a moment pause. Then, a small light emitted from Harry's chest.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Harry demanded, preparing for a fight.

"Nothing harmful, I just illuminated your bond-line."

"Bond-line, I don't have a-"

Harry stopped himself when he looked at Ron. His...er...her chest was glowing as well. There was this tiny threat that was connecting them to each other.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled.

"W-Whats going on?" Ron stuttered.

"I discovered it while studying Ron for a cure to the Hex," Dumbledore spoke. "It aided me in narrowing down my search for you, Harry, but I didn't rely on it too much."

Harry was still shocked with what he was seeing. If he read correctly, then there were a many different types of bonds, but he didn't know which category this bond fit under. And, he dreaded the answer.

"What type of bond is this?" Harry murmured, just loud enough to be heard.

Dumbledore seemed struck by the question. "I'd imagine you'd know what type of bond this is since you created the curse."

"Answer me, old man!"

Dumbledore was stumped that Harry hadn't intentionally created the bond. The headmaster questioned Harry's brash behaviour with such strong magic. He also wanted to know how Harry could possess strength to use magic without a wand, but felt it was not his place to question yet. "Alright, calm yourself... It is a mate bond."

"What?!" Ron and Harry screamed in Unison.

"You heard correctly, only this specific one is fixated on a female slave and a male master. And since Ron is _completely_ female, this bond applies to…her."

"You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me this before, headmaster?!" Ron screamed her lungs out.

"I'm afraid it was in your best interest not to know. The less damage, the better it is dealing with what's necessary."

"Still keeping secrets," Harry snorted, "things never change."

Dumbledore frowned at Harry. "I am being truthful to you both right now."

Harry ignored the statement, however. He was keeping his eyes on Ron. The hot-headed redhead he remembered wouldn't hesitate to blame him for everything that's happen and attack after. He was prepared to beat the living crap out of Ron if need be, girl or not.

But, Ron just sat in her seat, a torn look plastered on her face.

Dumbledore decided to take the opportunity the situation provided. "If you cannot lift the curse, Ron is bonded to you as a mate and will only be with you. The bond has taken years to solidify itself, and now there's no turning back. If you are too far away from each other, then it is Ron who will suffer. And I assure you, the pain is scarring, both mentally and physically. It will not take full affect until your fifth year in Hogwarts, I've calculated it myself. You still have time to undo this, Harry."

"... That's why you need me at Hogwarts, as a fail-safe."

"It is another reason, but honestly, yes."

"Woopdy bloody doo."

"I know it's a lot to process, and I apologise for not telling you sooner, Mr. Weasley-"

"It's Miss right now, sir, just for sanity sake" Ron said, bothered.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I'll give you space. Come outside when you have done talking, Ms. Weasley. And Harry, I look forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts. More will be explained when you arrive."

Harry snarled in reply. He did not like what he was AGAIN FORCED to do, but for his wellbeing, he had no choice but to comply...for now.

Once they were alone, Ron started feeling even more nervous. It had been two years since she'd last seen Harry. He'd changed so much. He looked more grown up and mature. His face had turned angular and handsome, with two bangs framing his visage. He was darker looking, that was certain and his cold emerald eyes forced her to shiver occasionally.

Harry was not in the mood to entertain someone who betrayed his trust. "You may leave." It wasn't a request.

Ron bit her lip, surprising Harry with how girlish it was. "Harry...I...uhm-"

"You know, I am surprised at a few things," Harry said. "You're not attacking me for turning you into a girl in the first place. Oh, by the way, I don't even regret it. The only thing I regret is that I didn't study the spell well enough to not be involved in anyway."

Ron flinched at the jabs, but she knew his game. He was goading her, trying to get her angry so she could attack him. But she surprised him by offering a nervous smile. "Actually, I was wondering when you were going to start kicking my arse for everything."

That threw off Harry's game, but he wasn't fooled. "If you came to me seeking help, you're out of luck. I don't care."

Ron looked down, wringing her hands together. There was a pregnant pause before Ron sighed then spoke, "Well, I will admit that I was pretty mad when you turned me into...this."

"That's not my problem."

Ron frowned, but decided not to get riled up and explain. "It was hard in the beginning. I was so sensitive to so many things. I'd get easily upset, I have," she shuddered, "periods. And I started even thinking like a girl. I still liked girls, but then...I started thinking about guys too." She really did question her mentally when she started fantasising about her best mate. Actually, he was the _only_ man she thought about in a girl-filled mind, but now she realised - to relief - that the bond might have played a huge role in that. There was no way in hell that she was going to let Harry know _that_ though. "It was so awful. I blamed you for everything. I wanted nothing more than to kill for what you did."

"And here I am," Harry coaxed, smirk evident.

"...I just...couldn't fault you for it. No matter how upset mom and dad were, no matter how it made Hermione and I so confused when _still_ dated. I felt, in my own way, I deserved it for not being a friend, for taking you for granted...for betraying you." She muttered the last part, avoiding his striking eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of Ron's speech. He could not fathom anyone turning HIM into a girl. It would be terrible, taking away what he was born with.

"So I dealt with it," Ron continued. "I lived for two years as a girl, and you know what, it really opened my eyes. Looking back, I can't help but feel I deserved worse than this. You were INNOCENT, Harry, and I should have known better."

"Don't bother apologising."

"Then I won't," Ron nodded, serious. "It was hard at first being a girl, but I gradually adjusted thanks to everyone's support. I've learned so much over the years. Being a female has given me an opportunity to see things in different angles. It's allowed my mind to open up, letting me think more instead of just acting out and shooting myself in the foot. I left you alone all these years because I knew I'd be digging myself a bigger grave."

"Whoa," Harry shook his head. "Are you thanking me?"

Ron blinked for a few seconds, then wrinkled her nose. "That's not it. I'm just saying that your little punishments helped me change and see the gravity of my actions."

"And you want me to reverse it?"

Ron frowned, her delicate features tightening. "You're not listening, Harry. What I'm trying to say is that I've accepted what's happened to me. I'm prepared to live like this for the rest of my life if that's what you think I deserve. If you take away this hex, I'd be happy and eternally grateful, but if you choose not to, I'd understand and not hold it against you. But, Harry, if you keep me like this...I hope you know what it means for us now."

Not that she was THAT much against it, but she still didn't want Harry to know.

This time, Harry showed his shock. He had been expecting a lot of things from Ron, begging, pleading, angered curses, hell, even fists - an indirect thank you was not one of them. And her implication of what there relationship would be if the bond was strengthened was not helping matters.

Ron realised something, and moaned into her hands. "Oh, Merlin, mom's going to be so mad."

Harry figured that he might as well use this opportunity and get info. "Where is little Ms. Know-It-All?"

Ron flinched at the name. "Uhh... 'Mione is difficult sometimes. I really wanted her to come with me, but she refused."

"Figures, only when it suits her," Harry said. A part of him was angered that Hermione didn't bother showing up, another part couldn't be bothered. He chose the latter to stick to.

Ron took a deep breath and spoke: "She's scared, Harry."

"Scared of owning up?"

"No, she'd gladly call herself an idiot over and over for you."

"Then what is she afraid of?"

"... The thought of you hating her."

Harry snorted.

Ron glared for the first time. "I'm serious, it's kind of the reason we broke up."

"Broke up?"

"We're still friends, but that seems to be all we are, I guess."

Ron sounded sad just saying those words, but Harry wasn't sympathetic. "Too bad."

Ron picked up on the sarcasm, and retorted with her own, "Thanks."

Silence followed after. Harry was comfortable in seeing Ron fidget every now and then, but Ron couldn't stand the stillness of air.

"Are...are you going to run away again?"

"What's the point? Hogwarts will _force me_ to come back!" Harry was mindful to shout the words for his soon to be headmaster's ears to pick up. No doubt the dirty old man was listening intently on the other side.

"Oh," Ron said, scratching her head in sheepish realisation.

Another awkward silence.

Ron stood up, she decided to excuse herself before things turned ugly. She could at least take comfort that Harry wasn't as nasty as she pictured. But it was too early to tell of anything. Additionally, it was too early for Harry to distinguish her changes as well. "I have to go now. I'll see you at school."

Harry didn't reply, content with being as rude as he wanted.

Ron was a little put off, but she left anyway.

Harry would have never thought powerful magic would backfire with disastrous results. When he said Ron's condition was permanent, he wasn't kidding. He didn't _know_ how to change Ron back to a boy, not that he wanted to, mind you (revenge was sweet). He needed to figure out a way to break the bond though. If what Dumbledore said was true, then Ron was his bond-mate, and that involved sexual attraction as well. He shuddered, thinking of what would happen if he even started lusting after Ron.

He wasn't against anyone who preferred same sex relationship; he'd never think any different of them, and it wasn't as if Ron WAS a boy anymore, but he was not gay. No matter what, it would _still_ be..._weird_ and...it was _**RON**_.

His plans were tarnished for now. He would have to be kept in the loop of Voldemort's activities in Hogwarts.

He silently cursed Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, the Ministry, and Merlin himself before he calmed down. One thing was for sure...

His _fifth_ year in Hogwarts was going to be interesting.

XXXXXX

_I was REALLY sick and tired of reading great stories of Harry Potter being betrayed that ruined their flow with intense bashing of characters that took things TOO far. I'm not against bashing of character if it's done right, but senseless bashing just ruins it for me. So I decided to try a Harry Potter betrayal fic of my own, with my own twist. True, as you can see, I'm not JK Rowling, but hopefully my ideas won you over to my side (Joooiiinn mmeeeee, joooiinn mmeeee. Mwahahahahaha!)_

_I'm still thinking of putting Sirius and Remus into the story. (WIP)_

_Note: in this fic, I will include the Tri Wizard Tournament, because I can and because I love Gabby. I read 'Hope' and fell in love with the story and pairing. Whether Ron and Harry become a pairing themselves is up in the air._

_Oh, did I mention, my Harry Potter guilty pleasure is GREAT Harry Harem stories that make me laugh. I love Harry and I think he deserves more than a few female interests. Hell, I might make this a harem fic if you guys want._


	2. A Day At Hogwarts Part 1

_Thank you guys for your reviews. I wasn't really sure how you'd take this kind of story. But now I know it's okay to continue._

_Note: I'm not the best writer around, but I'm sure you already figured that out, so I'm going to make a few mistake, but I'll try my best to limit that as much as possible. I also suck at being descriptive, but I'm trying to improve on that, sorry for those who couldn't get where I was heading with the first chapter._

_Now for the reviews. Yay! Thanks so much, you guys. It makes me happy that my story is well received._

_'Man of Constant Sorrow', you are very right on most accounts! I'm so glad that you pointed that out. In hindsight though, I don't think I missed the mark by that much. _

_Harry's power will definitely need some explaining. However, I'm afraid you have to wait a while._

_So on to more Harry Potter and The Bonds of Punishment._

XXXXXX

**A Day At Hogwarts.**

Ron was shoved into a closet. Her long locks swayed with the movement before they were crushed between the wall and her very feminine body. She gasped when hands on her shoulders kept her in place.

One hand of her offender left its rough hold and closed the closet door, to make sure no one else discovered them.

Ron's eyes tried desperately to adjust to the darkness, but she couldn't see a bloody thing! The hand that had left her delicate bump came rearing back, but much more gentle than before.

She shivered at the attention, stifling a moan when those hands went to work, caressing every curve like she was a work of art. They trailed her arms in wonder, brushing back and forth in a way a lover reassures another. She stood rigid as her body started to warm and her mouth seemed to be getting dryer.

"Relax," was the gruff command.

She obeyed without pause, feeling like she would faint if she lacked any sort of will or power to focus.

She felt a hard body mesh to hers, moulding them together like soft clay. Large hands grabbed her buttocks in manner of dominance. A groan reverberated in her throat when she felt the offender squeeze the supple flesh under her skirt. He was calculating, timing every movement, making her nervous, anticipating.

The feeling of punching the man was strangely absent in her hazy mind, not that she noticed.

Those blasted hands moved again, circling around her hips and stopping at her front. She felt fingers tickling her thighs, drawing nearer to the intended target.

"Ng!" She couldn't stop herself. She tried her best to not be affected by his touch. But she knew she lost from the very start, and he knew that too.

"You sound like you're out of breath. What's the matter?" The voice mocked.

Ron would have loved to be in her right mind to kick anyone who dared mess with a Weasley, but she couldn't retort as her breathing continue to labour. When she felt fingers graze her panties, her hands shot to the wall, muscles tightening.

"Ah!" she moaned involuntarily. Bloody hell, he was driving her crazy!

"What's this?" The voice cooed. "Enjoying yourself?"

"N-No," Ron stuttered, but the moan that came after made her refusal irrelevant.

Damn him! Why...did he have to be so good!?

"You want me," he hissed.

She could feel his breath near her ear. "Tell me you want me."

She bit her lip, trying not to give in to her body's rising desires.

He must have sensed her reluctance, because he pressed his body harder. The fingers caressing her panties circled lovingly.

Ron huffed more and more. She was losing, big time - being controlled by some unknown force of lust.

"You won't say anything." the voice noted. "Fine, we're done here."

That's all it took for her to crumple.

"Nng, please, Harry!" she gasped.

"What?" the voice queried.

"I... I want you... Harry... No... I need you!"

Harry was silent, and then: "Took you long enough."

Ron felt Harry closing in on her lips. She struggled not to give in and smash her mouth to his own. She waited though, puckering and closing her eyes, even if it was redundant.

"Ron...Do you want me to kiss you?"

"...Yes."

"Do you want me to touch every single part of your body, to feel me against you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to ravage you, so no other man can compare?"

"Bloody hell, Harry, just take me!"

"That's what I've been waiting for Ron... Ron... Ron... RON!"

Ron's eyes opened and she shot out of bed, screaming all the while.

"Ron, relax, it's me!" Hermione said, kneeling by Ron's bed with a surprised look.

Ron realised her surrounding quickly. She was in her room, decorated in different shades of brown and cream.

She shakenly brought a hand and massaged her scalp. She was finding it difficult to focus because of two things. Firstly, she flew out of bed too fast, disorientating herself. Secondly, she was having a difficult time remembering what she had just dreamt about. If it was like anything before, however, then it probably had something to do with Harry and... naughty things.

A few years back, it freaked her out immensely. Back then, she had been going through the process of identifying and accepting her womanhood, constantly alternating between labelling herself gay, lesbian, or straight. It was a very awkward process, made worse by her idiot twin brothers who made a show of teasing her mercilessly.

Now, she knew what she was. She was okay with what she was. She was prepared to live on with what she was. But it seemed that it was easier said than done.

Hermione got to her feet as well, dusting imaginary dirt from her clothes. "Goodness, Ron, another bad dream?"

Ron scratched her head, face still sleepy. "I can't remember."

"Figures. It probably had Harry in it, like most of them," Hermione huffed.

Ron pouted, thinking along the same lines.

Hermione finally gave Ron her full attention. "Get ready, your mother said we'll be going to King's Cross in a few... minutes?"

That's when Hermione truly noticed Ron's choice of clothing, a tank top and panties.

And her panties were wet.

Hermione coughed loudly, failing to hide a blush on her face. She looked away awkwardly, whispering just loud enough: "So it was _that_ type of dream."

At first, Ron stared confusedly at Hermione, but when she picked up what was said, she dared to look down. It was too late to hide any evidence.

"... Shit."

"Ron, watch your tongue... really," Hermione admonished. Even in an uncomfortable situation, she still found the means to be bossy.

After a quick shower, Ron was trying desperately to find her uniform in her unorganised closet, ignoring Hermione's awkward posture for the moment. She glanced at the brunette when she found what she was looking for. "You won't tell anyone about this...?"

Hermione shook her head, still waiting for the signal to look freely.

Once Ron was dressed in the appropriate uniform, she told Hermione it was okay.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione's lecture began, "If you know you're going to have naughty dreams, at least put some pyjamas on!"

"'Mione, I love you, but you realise how stupid you're sounding. Stuff like this is natural. Even if I wear pyjamas, it won't stop me from getting... wet."

Hermione couldn't believe they were still on the subject. It was uncomfortable for both of them. It reminded them oddly of how things spiralled out of control and a dear friend was lost in the chaos. It stung; it really did, but Hermione was the more analytical of the two. She believed they had nothing to feel guilty about concerning Harry. Okay, guilty seemed inappropriate, to be held accountable, seemed more right.

The evidence was just too overwhelming. Anyone and everyone made the mistake of believing the trial, but with good reason. Technically, it wasn't their fault that Voldemort had it planned from the beginning. How could they have possibly known?

Did she feel guilty? Of course she did. What friend wouldn't? Did she think she deserved any animosity from Harry at all? That one was a difficult question to answer.

For one, Harry didn't go to any ordinary prison. Azkaban was literally a hell on Earth. Anyone sent there was bound to change for the worst, and Harry was no exception. His mind must have went through some pretty rough stuff. He might hate them all, no matter what they did.

She really wished she could see him again. It was slowly killing her on the inside. Harry was a soft individual. She feared Azkaban might have been his death bed.

"Come on, come on, let's go," Hermione commanded, grabbing Ron by the hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Ronny-kins!" George said as soon as he saw his sister.

"It took you long enough to get ready. I hope it wasn't anything serious, like I don't know, getting pregnant?"

"Piss off, you arseholes!" Ron rebuked, huffing in annoyance at her brother's antics. It was always the same thing every time.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"For cripe sake, Hermione, I'm a girl and I swear! Deal with it!"

"I think you're mistaken Gred," Fred continued.

"Whatever do you mean Feorge?" George inquired.

"Ron only has the hearts for Harry-"

"With how often she thinks of him-"

"You'd think they were long lost lovers-"

"But I thought Ginny liked Harry..."

The aforementioned girl was doing a good job in acting oblivious to her bothers' tomfoolery, sitting on the dining table and munching on her cereal, but she did look somewhat aggravated at the mention of Harry and Ron as a couple... again.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Ron yelled, getting ready to give her brothers a beat down; it was unfortunate she couldn't hide an embarrassing blush.

"That's enough from the lot of you!" Molly berated, emerging from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mum," the twins said, half meaningfully.

"Honestly, as if it isn't hard on us already," Molly muttered.

She looked at the children, making sure that everyone was ready to depart. "Are we all done?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's go."

"What about dad?" Ron asked.

"There is an urgent matter that needs to be dealt with. I have no clue what it is, but from how your father looked, this seems to be very important," Molly said.

"What could be so important on a day like this?" Fred asked.

"It isn't as if He-who-shall-not-be-named is new news, if that's what this is about," George finished.

"Well, whatever it is, it does not concern us. Now come on!" Molly commanded.

...

Hogwarts School of Wizardry was a buzz of excitement, old students and new alike were filling the school grounds and talking animatedly with each other. Some were discussing how exciting the year might get. Others spoke about how mundane potion classes were going to be, especially because of a certain professor. All and all, it looked like a riveting beginning of the school year.

"This is a bad idea, and you know it." Albus sighed for the hundredth time. McGonagall had taken it upon herself to explain the ramifications of bringing someone who not only had a dislike for them, but the entire wizarding world as a whole to Hogwarts.

"What would you have me do, Professor McGonagall? Leave the boy in the state that he is in?" Albus questioned gently.

"Of course not, Lord knows what nightmares Harry has endured, but _forcing_ him back into Hogwarts was an ill approach. He could have been helped more delicately. But now, we'll have a rampaging student loose on our grounds."

Dumbledore caressed his beard in thought. After analysing what he heard, he said: "Although it is unfortunate that Harry has to return at such circumstances, I believe it provides a good chance for anyone close to him to make the right impression on the poor lad. He has been alone for more than two years. He needs companionship, albeit, as you said, delicate."

"This could have been done many ways, Headmaster."

"You're right, but most would take too much time. As you've noticed, Voldemort has made quite an impression ever since his unveiling."

"That may be, but are you really treating Voldemort as the more important of the two? Rushing Harry into accepting whatever you have to offer him would only lead to chaos. Surely, Albus, you're thinking this through."

"Harry _is_ very important to me, to all of us. But we must not forget his importance to the entire world. Plus, with his use of wand-less magic, it is impossible to just let anyone get their hands on him."

"The wand-less magic, how in Merlin's name is that possible?" McGonagall queried, at a complete loss for words.

"For now, I'm only assuming that it has something to do with what you just said."

"What do you mean?"

"It's of little importance, currently. Harry should be arriving shortly."

"...Who did you send to get him?"

"I had to be sure he would be safe, so I sent Professor Snape to escort young Mr Potter here."

McGonagall felt like Albus told her a joke, but upon seeing the calm man's face, she knew he was serious. "Are you-"

"Do not fear, McGonagall. Everything will be fine. You should prepare to help Harry choose a suitable wand today."

"He can use wand-less magic..."

"Yes, but I have noticed that there is a significant drawback to such an ability... It has to be prohibited... Oh, and the less anyone knows about this, the better."

"About what, Harry's capabilities to conjure spells without any sort of medium?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, adding a gentle smile for emphasis.

Professor McGonagall had never been so baffled in Dumbledore. It seemed like every decision he made only gave Harry allurement to hate them more. But Albus was the Headmaster - he had to know what he was doing.

"I'm curious," Dumbledore said after a pause, "who else knows about Harry's gift?"

Oh, it's a gift now, is it? She disregarded the thought. "Apart from the Weasleys, teaching staff, and the Ministry, no one."

"Good, good. That's perfect."

...

"Geez, is Hogwarts crowded this year or what?" Ron murmured, looking on in awe at all the students that filled the school assembly.

"I know," Hermione agreed, "I mean look at all the new faces."

Ron was looking, but not at the new students. She knew that Harry was supposed to arrive at Hogwarts today. Where he was, or if he even bothered to show up, she couldn't guess.

She truly hoped that he was here. Occasionally, she could feel her bond flutter, but it wasn't enough indication that Harry was at Hogwarts.

But then what if he was here? Ron wasn't stupid; she knew that a commotion could be easily made if anyone saw The-Boy-Who-Lived. As for Harry himself, she had suspicion that he wouldn't hesitate to retaliate if anyone got in his face.

What about Hermione...? The bookworm still didn't have a clue about the situation, the bond...

It seemed like the prospect of Harry stepping foot on Hogwarts' grounds would lead to imminent disaster.

But she needed him, and she knew Hermione felt the same way. He was definitely pissed at them, but she could handle that. It was okay if he treated her like a stranger, so long as he would at least give them a minuscule chance to be at least friends again.

She could never forget about the bond, though. As much as she hated the idea of labelling herself a slave to anyone, it constantly reminded her of her little intimate connection with the now famous and loved Harry Potter, something no one else was even close to having.

Did she care? Maybe, if she was a struck-through fan-girl, she would. But what she really craved for was Harry's forgiveness. The bond would be just painful if Harry continued to dislike her.

She didn't understand the feelings she was going through. It was a lot different from when she was crushing on Hermione. It wasn't stronger, but more potent. She was definitely infatuated with Harry, it took her a while to realise that, but the bond seemed to amplify the feeling tenfold. Or at least, she hoped it was the bond.

She wouldn't act on her feelings, however. The results could be worse than seeking out Harry's friendship. Harry hadn't seen her female self once during the years. When she met him yesterday, he didn't recognise her at all, at first. So, it would be a gamble showing him too much of her feminine side. To him, she must still be the stupid asshole boy that turned his back on him.

Yep, this was definitely going to be hard.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione," Neville said while approaching the pair. Some students were starting to sit at their house tables, but it wasn't the time yet.

"Hey," Ron greeted distractedly.

"Hello, Neville, how was your holiday?" Hermione directed.

"Oh, it was pretty bland. Just usual boring stuff and you guys?" Neville asked.

"The same for me, although I did take a sudden interest in curses and their cures."

Neville nodded, and then turned to the other girl. "What about you, Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron vaguely turned to Neville. She saw his worried face and felt a little guilty. "Oh sorry, Nev, I've really got a lot on my mind right now."

"What were you thinking about, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Eh... I'll tell you later," Ron evaded.

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow. She had noticed Ron acting more strangely than before. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Um...Ron, I really don't want to make your day bad or anything, but Cedric really wants to talk to you," Neville said, apprehensive.

"What's wrong with him?!" Ron sputtered. "Aren't there other girls who want be all over that guy?"

"Uhh... Well, you know how he's been ever since you became a girl..."

"And he isn't the only sorry bloke! Come on, guys, I used to be one of _you_!" she screamed in the hall.

"It's not as if saying it will change anything. As far as everybody's concerned, you're a girl _now_. And just like any girl, a guy will surely try to sway you." Hermione said rather factually.

"Geez, guys are really weird... I don't know what to think anymore."

Even though Neville felt gawky about the two girls talking about guys in front of him, he kept his mouth shut.

"Ron, I don't get it myself, but guys will go for any girl that will spread her legs at a moment's notice..." Okay, considering that she'd never been in a relationship, aside from Ron (Male and Female), even Hermione found her own statement odd.

"Then why hasn't anyone tried you, huh?" Ron grumbled.

"They can't understand me. It's obvious."

"Yeah, that's it," Ron said sarcastically, and was met with an elbow to the gut.

"Shut up."

"Well, whatever, I'll just pull the ol dick-card."

Neville stuttered at Ron's use of language. "W-What's a...that?"

"It's Ron's stupid way of scaring men... Really, Ron?"

"What? I'll just say I got a dick in my pants. Gets them every time! Although, some others... find that kinky. Ew."

"Wow," Neville whispered, Ron was definitely not like most girls. It honestly freaked him out how Ron still acted, in some ways, like her old self. Sure, she was a lot less hot-headed than before, she even treated him kindly, made him feel important. He was, in some sense, grateful of Ron's change. But it did have its disadvantages. For one, Ron's sexuality was a mystery. She had gone out with Hermione before, but considering her past male hood, it could have been a passing phase. Now, she was technically single.

Neville often wondered why boys would approach Ron on so many occasions. She was pretty, very much so, but her attitude sometimes, especially towards aspiring love interests was...kind of brutal, if vehemently rejecting every single one of them, male or female, could be classified as such.

"I don't get it? Why do they always keep coming? Don't they see me as a bitch or something? What more do I have to do?!" Ron said in bewilderment. All her efforts at being unapproachable seemed to only spur people on.

"It's as if you heard nothing..." Hermione gave up.

"Nev, can you do me a favour?" Ron asked sweetly, a glint suddenly lit up in her eye.

Neville gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, relax, it's nothing that will get you killed," Ron reassured.

"O-okay."

"That failed levitation potion we made in class last year, can you bring it to me later?"

"Ron, you better not be planning another idiotic prank," Hermione warned.

"'Mione, if they can't take a no for an answer than I have no other choice. Will you bring it to me, Nev?"

"Sure, just don't hurt him, okay?"

"Aww, you sweet. I'm just going to scare him off. It's nothing serious, I promise."

"While I'm not exactly against this, don't you think this will give you a bad reputation? What if there is someone you do like and it's too late to change their impression of you?"

"I can live with that," Ron immediately answered, "There's no one in Hogwarts that 'tickles my fancy' anyways."

"You just not going to listen to me, are you?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Yep."

"Well, I tried."

"Uhh... Ron?" Neville interrupt.

"Yeah, Nev?"

"What do I tell Cedric?"

"Hmm, the guy just won't listen. Tell him to meet me at the corridors."

"Which corridors?"

"Nev, my good friend, that's for Cedric to figure out."

"... Okay?"

...

The Assembly was in full session. All students, aside from the new ones, were finally seated and waiting for the Headmaster to make his speech.

Dumbledore eyed all the children before his eyes. A lot of innocent faces greeted his vision. It was very heart-warming to the wizard that even though Voldemort was on the loose, parents still trusted Hogwarts to be the place of education and protection. It will be his goal as well, to protect them all and put a stop to Tom's unprovoked decimation.

He stood from his chair and raised a glass in his hand, taping it twice with a spoon to calm down the rowdy kids.

All was quiet, and Dumbledore took that opportunity to look at his subordinates. They were all awaiting his next words.

He returned his gaze to the children. "Hello to you all. For new students, I am your Headmaster, Dumbledore. I am in charge of running this establishment. I, and my associates, proudly welcome you to Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

He paused briefly to allow everyone to process his words, then continued: "New students, you may have noticed the four tables that are beside you. These are the four houses of Hogwarts. In order of last year's House Cup results, Gryffindor will be the first to mention, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, and finally, Hufflepuff. Each house has its own distinct characteristics. More will be explained by your prefects later."

Dumbledore then gestured to the sorting hat in the middle of the staff table. "This is the sorting hat. It will judge your character and choose an adequate house that fits your traits and needs."

Dumbledore allowed another lapse. "I will allow Professor McGonagall to call out your name from the register. One by one, you will approach and be sorted to your respective houses. I wish you all well."

McGonagall stood up from her seat, holding a rolled paper in her hands. She made her way to the front, facing the aspiring learners.

"I will call you alphabetically. Brianna Al-"

There was a high-pitch noise. In the next second, a light boom was heard in the space that seperated the teachers from the students.

Cracked tiles greeted a surprised teaching staff. But in the middle stood a figure, black attire enclosed his form and he looked on menacingly at the seated Dumbledore.

Every person was frozen in shock. Most hadn't registered who they were actually looking at.

Harry Potter, the false accused, was back.

McGonagall still had her mouth open. It was impressive on its own to be able to infiltrate Hogwarts, even when it was near impossible, but when she realised who was in front of her, she lost the will to breath.

Dumbledore was the first to act. His speech was as velvet as usual. "Ah, Harry, you arrived much earlier than we expected. Whatever happened to Professor Snape?"

Harry glared brutally at Dumbledore, allowing a smile to crack his face. "You really wanna know?"

Now everyone was on edge. For those who hadn't seen him in years, Harry seemed very dark from the shy boy that defeated the Basilisk.

Dumbledore realised that there were too many eyes to have a civil conversation with Harry. "It is alright, we can speak more freely at my chambers. Com-"

"No, it's alright, _Headmaster_. I will be glad to tell the entire school what I did to our lovely Professor," Harry cut in.

That through Dumbledore off, and allowed Harry time to face the students.

"I killed him. That's right, I tore him apart," Harry snarled to the fearful children. "And if any of you get any funny ideas and mess with me, I'll deal with you too."

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall yelled, indignant.

"Your heard her, right?" Harry said. "I'm the infamous Harry Potter. The boy who killed six witches. Sure, they 'proved' that I was innocent...or did they?"

Dumbledore could read Harry's intentions like an open book. It seemed that the boy was determined to be feared and hated by everyone around him, speaking volumes of his mistrust.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said, almost as an afterthought, throwing a wand straight at the Headmaster, "a present from Snape."

"His wand," a teacher whispered in horror.

McGonagall was furious. If what Harry said was true, then he was much more sinister than anyone ever pegged him for.

"Mr Potter, you-"

A hand on her shoulder stopped McGonagall from saying any further. She sharply inclined her head, and relaxed, somewhat, at Dumbledore's silent plea.

Dumbledore decided not escalate the situation further. "Harry, please accompany me to my chambers."

"Or what?"

Easy baiting, but Dumbledore didn't live long enough without learning a few things. "Nothing, Harry, but surely you want your stay at Hogwarts to be over with as fast as possible. Or maybe you wish to delay your experience?"

Harry bit back a retort, but relented after some thought. "Very well, but not for your sake."

"HARRY!"

Harry turned to the call, and immediately spotted a crying Hermione next to a very shocked, yet surprisingly relieved, Ron. He turned his back on them and focused on Dumbledore. "What are you waiting for, Albus?"

"You will not address the Headmaster in such a manner, boy."

Harry looked to the person who said the words. It was a man opposite all of them, he was supported with a cane and his face looked disfigured, with one eye looking ready to pop out of its sockets.

"Who the hel-"

Harry was cut off from saying any further by Albus' timely intervention.

"Come, Harry, we have much to discuss. Professor McGonagall, please take over while I tend to this urgent matter."

McGonagall could only numbly nod, baffled with the entire debacle.

While being led away, Harry ignored any praise and apology from anyone who did not believe his little spat. It seemed like it was going to be an interesting day.

Ron had never felt elated in her entire life. The moment she looked into Harry's eyes, her heart skipped a beat. It was an anxious feeling, wonderful but dreadful at the same time.

"Oh Merlin, Harry."

Ron was surprised with how vulnerable Hermione sounded. The brunette was sobbing freely beside her. And she kept repeating Harry's name as if it was sacred.

Ron was worried that Hermione might faint. Her wide, puffy eyes served as significant indication of pure shock.

Before Dumbledore and Harry left the room, the old Headmaster briefly paused and looked at the students. "Ms Weasley, please join me and Mr Potter."

Everyone was silent, surprised with who they believed was Ginny being called.

Ginny was confused that Dumbledore wanted her to join them, but it wasn't as if she would complain if she had a chance to talk to Harry. She had never believed that he was guilty from the beginning. But...there was nothing she could do for him really. Her parents had been hell bent in keeping her away from him. At least now, however, this opportunity would allow her some much needed alone time with him.

So it came as a complete blindside when Dumbledore said: "Pardon me, Ginny, I meant Ron Weasley."

A lot of astounded and slack-jawed heads fixed their attention to the girl.

Ron never buckled under scrutiny. But the suspicious looks she was receiving from a lot of people, Hermione included, made her squirm a bit.

Hermione looked to interrogate, so Ron promptly chose that moment to join the pair and head out of the assembly.

'Mione was definitely going to be pissed.

As Harry and Dumbledore walked side-by-side, Ron found solace hiding behind them. The tension couldn't be any thicker than right now. She could practically see that Harry was a walking time bomb; it would take just the right things to say to set him off. That's the last thing she wanted. If anything happened to him...what would happen to her?

That got her thinking. What bond was this in actuality? How does someone truly break it? How damaging could it be for either party involved? If Harry really died, would she join him? Was it selfish that she was worried about her safety at the moment?

She decided not to dwell on her treacherous thoughts. Harry was here with her and that's all that mattered. Now, breaking the ice was another story...

Everyone was silent until they came to Dumbledore office. The Headmaster gestured for them take seats.

"I'd rather stand," Harry refused, making a point to glare all the while.

"Suit yourself, Harry," Dumbledore said. He and Ron took their respective seats at Dumbledore's table.

Harry went to a corner and moulded his body to the frame. He waited patiently for Dumbledore to begin his tirade.

Albus mentally sighed; it was not a good starting point for Harry. For those who were convinced of his malevolence, Harry will be quite feared among them. For those who weren't so blind, Harry didn't seem to care. He certainly had that... evil look, but Albus was always a people person. With that, came good fortune of reading things that the naked eye could never envision.

"First thing's first, may I enquire to what happened to Professor Snape?"

"Haven't you listened, old man? I killed the idiot!" Harry gritted out.

Dumbledore spoke smoothly, "Now, we both know that's not true, Harry. For one, you wouldn't try to implicate yourself in such a manner. Avoiding any spotlight is just the thing you'd strive for."

There was a huge pause, and Ron expected curses to fly. She really didn't like the position she was in.

Harry huffed. He should have known. It was a stupid trick, if he had to be honest with himself. But, at least to some, it had done the job. "I stole his wand and apparated to Hogwarts. I hope our potion's Professor enjoys his long walk back."

Dumbledore didn't look like it, but on the inside, he was giving off a huge sigh of relief. He honestly had a feeling that Harry was far from being saved, but it seemed that the young innocent boy was still in there somewhere. It was only a matter of bringing him out. Things were slowly starting to look good for the greater good.

"I see," Albus said, feigning surprise, "I'll have someone sent for him. On to other matters then, there is the whole fiasco of the bond... Did you manage to figure out how to reverse it?"

This time, even Ron was looking his way. Harry was a little disturbed to see Ron stare at him with a little pout. Her eyes scanned his like her life depended on it (which it did, to an extent). Why the hell was she looking at him like they were some couple and Harry decided it was time for the "We need to talk" talk?

The hell if he knew. Ron was already weird as it was, what with her being a girl and everything, so Harry decided not to care what Ron's malfunction was.

"Didn't bother trying. If it can't hurt me, then why should I care?"

For some reason, Ron felt... okay with Harry's answer. She shouldn't because Harry sounded like an arsehole... But, she'd been expecting worse.

"Oh yes, I informed you that more details would be given when you return to Hogwarts. It is a good time as any to start now," Dumbledore stood up and lifted his wand. He whispered a spell and the bond-line that connected Ron and Harry appeared again.

Both Harry and Ron looked on in shock. The magical line was way thicker than they both remembered.

"Any minute now, the bond will indefinitely tie you two together. Do you not understand what this implies?"

"Female slave, male master, and a bag of chips to boot - what's your point, Albus?"

"Perhaps I wasn't as forthcoming in my explanation. Let me explain in detail to you. There are different types of bonds..."

Harry feigned snoring. If this was an info dump session then he'd do anything than listen to the old timer.

Ron tried her best not to smile. The situation was anything but funny, but the way Harry sounded made her struggle to keep a serious facade.

"But as I see, you are an impatient man, so I'll get straight to the point. This mate-bond in particular is called amoris vinculum. I'm sure none of you have heard of it before."

"I haven't," Ron said quietly.

"With good reason. Just like many bonds-"

Harry feigned snoring again.

Dumbledore coughed. "Excuse me, young ones; I'm straying from the point. This is, in its simplicity, a servant-master partnership. But if you look deeper, you'll understand the true meaning to it."

The headmaster was met with bewildered eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. Youth. "A long time ago, when witches were never treated like they are today, wizards promoted courtship rituals that required females to be submissive to their role as doting wives and mothers. Witches were only allowed small tasks back then, never one of high power. Wizards created these types of bonds in order to insure that their wives would always remain faithful to them and their cause, whether it being for good or evil purposes."

Oh he had them now. They stared at him in such wonder that Albus felt like a Professor again. But reality was harsh. This was not the time for nostalgia. This topic was very serious.

"You're telling me that witches were treated as nothing more than slaves?!" Ron shrieked.

"You're looking at it from a straightforward angle. Yes, witches were treated as slaves, I do not condone that, but not to the severity that you're thinking of. You must understand, in those days, magical culture was very constrictive, allowing no flexibility or too much freedom for thought. It was either you followed a certain path, or you were treated as evil. That is not to say that all their past methods were wrong; it is also not to say that some witches didn't enjoy or even seek such submissive practices in order to find love. Amoris vinculum was considered as marriage."

"... Is that the same bond I have with Weasley?"

"Yes, completely."

"And if I'm not near her, she'll die or something?"

"Not entirely accurate. She would feel a deep longing for you, as well as you for her. You see, this bond amplifies both your senses and magic. In hindsight, it's designed to make both of you stronger as a couple."

Harry turned angry in an instant. "You told me yesterday that this bond would be damaging to Ron _only_, both physically and mentally!"

"True, she is the SLAVE of the amoris vinculum, which means the magic is using her as both a sub-host and focal point. But it will have some effect on you too. If I heard correctly, if you're too far apart from each other, the bond might damage her psyche, causing her to inflict bodily harm on herself. And if that's the case for her, I can only imagine your plight."

"And what is the distance!?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You know more than you're telling me!" Harry yelled. "How do I break this bond!?"

"Harry, please calm down," Ron gently coaxed.

"Shut it, Weasley, I'm not talking to you! How do I break this bond, old man!?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not know, Harry. This is ancient magic, more ancient than I am. Furthermore, it cannot be broken by any spell done with a wand. Ancient spells such as these only used wand-less magic, which is another matter I wish to discuss."

"Why should I discuss anything more with the likes of you?"

"Because I'll be your Headmaster in a few minutes. I would kindly ask that you prohibit the use of that power, until we can properly discern what we're dealing with."

"Why should I, Albus?" Harry almost sneered the name.

"We have no clue of these abilities. We have no idea of the lasting effects. Take Ms Weasley for example. Somehow, you turned her completely female, but in the process, you unearthed one of the most powerful bonds known to man. Surely, that's enough incentive."

Harry snarled his teeth. "You love that, don't you? All the power you can just wave around and everything goes your way. You always looking out for your own needs and the needs of the 'world' that you never just stop and think about the little people you're walking all over just to achieve them."

"Now, Harry, I'm looking out for you here. Professor McGonagall will take you to retrieve a new wand-"

"Screw you, Dumbledore!"

"Harry!" Ron gasped.

But Harry was too into his rage to care. "None of this, NONE OF THIS would have happened if any of you bothered fighting for me! And now look at you, sticking to old tactics of recruiting your greatest failure. Well, you can shove that shit right back into your throat!"

Harry left the room, slamming the door hard on his way out.

Dumbledore sighed. That could've been handled better.

"Harry!" Ron screamed. Her legs acted out before her mind could catch up with her.

She chased after him, running past many shocked learners. It took her some time but she finally found him near a lake. His back was to her, but she could see him trembling a bit. She didn't know if it was because of sadness or anger... Wait... She _did_ know. The bond was telling her... He was angry, but sad too. In fact, he was more miserable than furious.

She delicately approached him. She did her best not to make a sound until she stood right beside him.

Harry didn't even seem surprised. He must have felt her presence through the bond. He ignored her, staring in a haze at the lake.

Ron could feel his turmoil, and she really wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Did you know about it?"

Ron looked at Harry. She was surprised that he was actually talking to her. He didn't even sound like a jerk... He just sounded tired.

"About the bond? No," Ron answered, at least, she hoped she gave the right answer.

Harry didn't turn to her, but she saw him relax just a little. Did she do something right? She decided to test the waters.

"Harry?" She called softly.

Harry didn't bother replying.

She was fine with that. "I have no idea what you've been through. And I'm so sorry that you had to go through any of it. I know I'm the last person you want to be around, but I want you to know that no matter what, love me or hate me, I'll be there for you."

Harry snorted. "Is that the bond talking or you, Weasley?"

She was a bit put off that he was using her last name. She felt like his enemy. She will never like that feeling. "It's all me, Harry."

"Well, you can sod off. I didn't need your help back then and I don't need it now."

It was harsh rejection, and Ron felt like her heart was going to break into pieces. She was a lot more sensitive than when she was as a guy, so she struggled to swallow the lump that was building in her throat. It would do her no good if she started sobbing all over the place.

Harry's face contorted into discomfort.

Ron started to worry until she heard him utter: "Damn bond."

"Look, Harry," Ron began, regaining her composure "I'm not forcing you do to anything for me. I'm just telling that I'll be there every step of the way... I kinda have to now."

"I know that... Doesn't mean I like it."

This was getting nowhere fast. The last time Ron felt this awkward was when she was accepting the loss of her manhood. Now here she was, with the boy she dreamed of seeing again, and she couldn't even get a good conversation started..?

Maybe she could.

"Hedwig missed you," Ron said randomly.

Harry froze, and for a split second, Ron thought she saw the Harry of old sneak into the surface, but it was just wishful thinking.

"Where is she?" Harry questioned.

"She's with 'Mione. And before you get angry, 'Mione has taken great care of her. I promise."

"I see."

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. Hedwig would use every opportunity to poke our heads when she had the chance. She was pretty angry at us. One time, we had to sleep in 'Mione's lounge because we were afraid to go to her room."

She felt it, it was minuscule, but she felt Harry...snicker (if it was possible). But Harry's outer visage was still the same cold avenger that didn't give two shits about her.

"Good girl," Harry said at last.

Ron wasn't fooled in the least. For that moment, the old Harry was there instead of the brooding one. It made her really happy.

For the next few minutes, all the two did was stare at the water. Ron noted that the silence was very... comfortable.

That was until...

"Mr Potter?"

Ron and Harry turned to the voice. It was Professor McGonagall, standing straight and staring right at the pair.

"And what can I do for you, Professor?" Harry asked, but McGonagall could still pick up the sarcastic tone.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requested that I accompany you in retrieving both your uniform and wand. You must head to class, Ms Weasley. Shall we get going then?"

"I don't need a wand."

"Mr Potter, the headmaster has prohibited use of that sort of magic."

"..."

McGonagall rubbed her temple and decided to cut to the chase. "For goodness sake, Harry, you've turned Ron Weasley into a woman. That should not be possible! Plus, a crime such as this warrants prosecution!"

Harry paused when he heard what she said. It actually dawned on him how serious Ron's condition could be. It brought another sick sense of satisfaction. "Then why hasn't anyone come for me yet?" he goaded.

McGonagall sighed to calm herself. She had to remind herself that Harry had been through a lot and wasn't thinking rationally. "The Weasley family opted against laying charges, and pleaded for everyone else to do the same. They were obviously thinking of you, child."

Okay, NOW Harry was completely shocked, so shocked that he turned to Ron to confirm what he heard was true. Judging by the innocent expression on Ron's face, Harry knew that he wasn't been lied to.

Ron expected Harry to be surprised, which he was, but she didn't expect the sting of hurt to meet her senses as well. Why was he hurting!? Didn't he see she had been looking out for him?

Harry glowered at Ron; his eyes trembled briefly but quickly turned menacing. "Oh, so I'm your friend now, is it?"

Ron was caught off guard with Harry's venom, and even more surprised when he started walking away from her.

Harry looked back, resentment was clear in his gaze. "Where were you when I needed you the most?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, walking past a very troubled McGonagall.

To Ron, it felt like Harry punched her in the gut. She could only watch in stunned despair as The-Boy-Who-Lived left her alone.

...

"Man, that was crazy!"

"Yeah, I saw it too. He just popped out of nowhere!"

"He didn't even have a wand."

"He did, Snape's."

"... Yeah, I meant his own wand."

"Did he really kill the guy?"

"I doubt it. Snape's more clever than he seems."

"Aw man!"

"I knew it. Oh god, I was so worried it would be impossible to go out with Harry if he did that!"

"..."

"..."

"... What!?"

"You won't be the only girl gunning after The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Psht. I can handle competition!"

"Too bad then, Susan, Ron has a head start."

"Hey, there she is! Ron! Ron, over here!"

Ron ignored the gossip trend. She walked in a daze, ignoring the constant voices that called for her attention. Her body mechanically went into the desired class and she promptly went to her habitual seat.

"There you are!" Hermione shouted as soon as she spotted the redhead. "Why did the headmaster call for you? How did Harry just pop up into the room? What did you talk about? Where is-"

"'Mione, please," Ron rasped. "I just... can't. Not now."

With that, Ron sat in her seat, folded her arms on the desk, and used them as a make-shift pillow for her head.

Hermione was visibly troubled as she stared at her best friend. The only time Ron would just lay on her desk and hide her face was when she was completely depressed... or just lazy. Usually, Hermione would still question the reason to such behaviour. But considering it most likely had something to do with Harry, she decided not to pry. She sat next to Ron and gently rubbed the distressed girl's back, trying to convey as much comfort as possible.

"... 'Mione?"

It wasn't difficult to pick up Ron's muffled voice. "Yes, sweetie?" Hermione said gently.

"You... You know about bonds, right?"

Where the hell did that question come from? Hermione had no clue of Ron's angle. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Uhm... Harry and I... Uh... Promise you won't get mad, okay?"

Hermione knew this was something big - well, bigger than Harry turning Ron into a girl, which she still needed to talk to Harry about; there was no way she was going to pass this chance up. She quickly shooed away girl's approaching Ron for the juicy details of Harry Potter. "Ron, if I get mad, it's because I love you. So just spill it."

Hermione couldn't have known that Ron's next words would change her views in magic forever.

XXXXX

_Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update. I know I made a lot of mistakes with this chapter. I wasn't really feeling it and I wasn't sure where to take it until now. Right, in terms of characters, I'm trying not to just dumb them in the story, but blend them into it. I tried uploading this chapter weeks ago, but for some reason wouldn't let me. Oh, well... More Bonds of Punishment coming soon._


	3. Author's Notes

_Hello guys! I hope you're all doing well. I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update to the story. It seems I failed miserably in bringing important things to light (Well, at least my inbox messages say so). I'm really surprised with how many people have taken a liking to the story, and did me the liberty of highlighting any inconsistencies or that special something that just didn't feel right. Thanks for all your enquiries, never actually seen my inbox that flooded before. So Yay! I got readers._

_Now, guys, I've taken the liberty to reveal a few things before Part 2 of 'A Day At Hogwarts' is uploaded. I've noticed in my messages there were frequently asked questions. Really, I made sure what I was seeing wasn't double or a misunderstanding. Some of you are obviously anxious for answers and couldn't wait for my long periods of updates to catch on. That's fine with me; I have no problem whatsoever clarifying anything that confuses you. I also took account of the recent reviews that I received and decided to include some questions from there as well._

_Now, to be fair to anyone that doesn't want their experience of reading the entire story squandered, I will not mention or reference to any future chapters, but there will be __**spoilers of the last two chapters**__ mentioned here. So if you're newcomer and managed to find yourself on this page, go back and read the chapters first._

_I will be explaining things in a question and answer format, __**using the most frequent questions asked or statements made by you guys.**__ I will also shift and change some words in order to make the understanding or intention of the question clear to everyone (and also delete some swearing. ;-P):_

**1. ****Harry's magical increase is a good concept, but you did it literally from out of nowhere. Do you realise that your story, in itself, has turned cliché with a ****Gary-stue**** protagonist?**

Well, I won't disagree with you entirely there. Chapter 1 is kind of a cliché, what with the trial, Azkaban, and BOOM, new powers! But stick to the story and more will be revealed on his abilities (at least I didn't give him the Sharingan! O.o). It was my intention to use the cliché tropes from the beginning, but not to linger too much on them; you'll see what I mean later. Sorry if I gave off the impression of Harry being this oh so powerful, oh so knowing Gary-stue (puke). The fact that he hardly has full control of his magic should be hinting enough of Harry's imperfection. Harry is very much a fragile boy; it's not feasible now, which is understandable since it's still too early into the story. Come on, he was sent to Azkaban at 12 (More on that later).

**2**. **I love your story, but there's just one problem: Harry. I get that he was falsely accused and everything, but I cannot understand him. I know he suffered, but really I don't see why his anger is directed at his friends. Like your Hermione mentioned, the evidence was just too overwhelming. Voldemort played them, plain and simple and strictly speaking Harry is acting like a ****freaking****child****. People are doing their outmost to help him recover from Azkaban, which technically isn't their fault, and Harry is acting like a ****weaner**** about it. He turned Ron into a girl, the Weasleys don't prosecute his butt, and he still has an attitude? If I was them I would just leave the**** rotten**** kid. **(I know it's not a question, but I got like six of these that I felt it needed to be included).

Okay, this might take a while to address, and I noticed Gensuru had something similar, so I'll be speaking to all of you. Please bear in mind that I am not saying any of you are wrong. In fact, to some level, I agree with you wholeheartedly, but you must take into account a few things. Firstly (as amberpup importantly mentioned), Harry was sent to **Azkaban** at twelve years old! Azkaban is not an ordinary prison where you have to stress about the people around you, or if you're a target for assault, or rape etc. Azkaban is a place where people lose their minds, along with rationality, the difference to tell right from wrong (Great insight Gensuru). Secondly, during the trial, it seemed like everyone turned their back on him when he knew that he was innocent. Imagine what that does to a child's psyche? A child! They didn't even visit him once while he suffered at the hands of the Dementors. Knowing full well that you might never see freedom or anyone again, would you be so trusting when you did get out? Forget about proving his innocence, Azkaban wouldn't allow it. I think his trust issues suites the story quite well. Rationality aside, I can see why anyone would peg Harry a waste of time. I understand what you guys mean about his anger being unfounded and unnecessary in some areas, but this is what I chose to implement. I must stick to my path!

**3**. **Why make witches slaves before? It wasn't in canon. **(I got two questions similar to this).

My story, my rules. Some parts will be canon, others won't be. If I put something in the story that good ol' JK never mentioned, don't worry, it's meant to be there… somehow. It escapes me today how when even Harry himself is sent to prison, some people STILL want things as they were in canon.

**4**. **Lol! You must really hate Ron to make him not only a girl, but a slave too!**

Yes, yes I do.

**5**. **Video? **(I just had to include this one. It made me laugh so hard).

Yes, in a land of magic, where even newspapers have moving images, I put in "video" footage, so what?

**6**. **OMG XD! LOL! Lvi gf HR! **(Unrelated… I think)

… Can someone please tell me what this means? :(

**7**. **It's an OK story, but from what I've seen so far, I don't think it would be a good idea to implement harem girls. I mean how could you with Harry in prick-mode?**

Hahaha! Just wait and see.

**8**. **why make it harem? i can actually see Harry and Ron as a solid pairing alone. the only thing i see if you included anyone else is drama.**

I like the idea of a Harry harem. Besides, its fiction and drama is always the best content.

**9**. **… Strange finding a girl doing fics like this. Is slash finally dying out?**

Oh, it's strange, is it? But it isn't strange for a girl to write a story about Hermione being a sex-crazed slut? And why the hell are you asking me, dude? Got nothing against slash, I just don't write that.

**10**. **Are you a girl? **(Unrelated.)

Well, considering my penname is Bunny _**Girl**_ Nox… I don't know?

_That's all for now! The next upload will be Part 2 of __'__A Day At Hogwarts__'__! Don't miss it! Thank you, guys for taking such an interest in my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me! If you still have questions, PM me. Apologies if I don't answer too quickly. I don't pass by fanfiction often anymore._


End file.
